


Sex Tape #137

by sophismPhenomena



Series: Dirty Rick's Sex Tapes [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Consent, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10276013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophismPhenomena/pseuds/sophismPhenomena
Summary: La colección de vídeos amateur de Dirty Rick





	

— ¿E-estás seguro d-de esto, Rick?  
— Por supuesto que sí, Mo-urrt-ty. Quédate donde estás.

No era la primera vez que paraban en un motel de un planeta dominado por una civilización con una esperanza de vida tan corta que no existía tal cosa como la minoría de edad. Morty estaba a un par de meses de cumplir 17, pero cumplían un año desde aquella vez en la que Morty había tenido un colapso nervioso cuando Rick estuvo a punto de morir y terminó confesando que sentía por él un amor que iba más allá de lo fraternal. Sus aventuras habían continuado y no mucho había cambiado en su relación, más allá del sexo ocasional y tomarse de mano mientras Rick conducía.

Habían acordado mantener contacto al mínimo dentro de la casa de los Smith, dentro de la galaxia prácticamente, porque Jerry perdería la cabeza solo por imaginarlo y quién sabe qué sería capaz de hacer si llegara a enterarse. Así que por ello estaban de nuevo en ese hotel de paso donde ya se habían acostumbrado a ver nuevo personal cada mes porque se habían jubilado, sobre una gran cama deshecha, latas de cerveza vacías, algunos tubos medio vacíos de lubricante y ropa desperdigada por todas partes. Morty estaba sentado justo al centro de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una almohada y mirando nervioso como Rick ajustaba una cámara de video sobre un trípode.

— ¿P-pero qué v-va a pasar si alguien lo ve, Rick?  
— Morty, guardo conmigo datos y secretos que ni-hic-gún gobierno ni d-delincuente ha logrado robarme ¡nada! ¡Nada, Mo-URGHTY! Nada. —Rick hizo una pausa y se apoyó con un brazo de la pared más cercana mirando seriamente al chico. —Ahora… ¿tú estás seguro de esto?  
— E-eso creo, Rick… —respondió abrazando la almohada con un poco más de fuerza sin quitar la vista de la cámara.  
— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, te prometo que no me voy a molestar.  
— Sí quiero… —Morty se mordió el labio inferior y eso le pareció endemoniadamente sexy al mayor, pero mantuvo la compostura para no presionarlo. —M-me da vergüenza…  
— Sólo lo veré yo y déjame recordarte que yo ya vi mi **** dentro de tu *** en 5 dimensiones.  
— ¡Rick!  
— Está bien, está bien. —Rick cerró la pantalla de la videocámara resignado, pero la voz adolescente del castaño lo detuvo.  
— Espera, Rick. N-no he dicho que no.  
— Morty, no quiero que lo hagas s-solo por mí.  
— S-solo júrame por tu vida que nadie lo va a ver. N-NADIE ¿entiendes? —dijo con esa determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando perdía el miedo. Rick puso media sonrisa satisfecha y abrió de nuevo la pantalla.  
— Lo juro, Morty ¿bien? Es más… ponte en *burp* cuatro.  
— ¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué? —Sus mejillas se encendieron con un sonrojo, ya acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de ese tipo. Relamiéndose los labios obedeció con una erección instantánea como adolescente víctima de las hormonas.  
— Voltea ligeeeeeeramente hacia esa pared. Solo un poco… un poco más… 15 grados… ahí.  
— ¿R-rick? —preguntó temblando tanto de nervios como de excitación ¿de verdad iba a hacer un maldito video porno?  
— No saldrá tu cara, así que te recomiendo que tampoco digas mi nombre... si puedes evitarlo —añadió con un tono sugerente sin despegar la vista de la pequeña pantalla de la cámara: En ella se podía ver solo el delgado y suave cuerpo de perfil del castaño sobre las sábanas blancas. Ajustó el zoom y ahora solo quedaba espacio para él, tampoco se vería su cabeza pero muchas personas podrían reconocer las cicatrices en su piel ceniza, gastada por el tiempo y los vicios.

Morty no dijo más y se plantó en los cuatro puntos de apoyo como si su vida dependiera de ello con la vista fija en la esquina de la cabecera de la cama que tenía justo enfrente cuando Rick se acercó a la cama después de girar la pantalla de la cámara (ya grabando) hacia el frente. Los resortes del colchón se hundieron bajo el peso de las rodillas del científico que se acomodó detrás del castaño y éste pasó un par de dedos sobre su rosada entrada para comprobar que seguía dilatado y bien lubricado después de dos rounds. “Rick”, susurró Morty vibrando bajo las caricias y el mayor lo silenció con un siseo para recordarle que no debían decir sus nombres. Morty se mordió los labios para contenerse cuando aquella mano bajó por sus testículos y tomó su hombría al mismo tiempo que Rick dejaba caer la suya entre sus nalgas con una risita perversa. 

Normalmente Morty era muy vocal y Rick amaba eso de él, pero ahora sabía que el castaño estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no gemir su nombre sin la necesidad de hacer nada; simplemente movía las caderas lentamente para frotar su glande contra su entrada y casi podía oírlo morder su nombre para no gritarlo. Rick empujó su miembro erecto contra su entrada y lo penetró lentamente, disfrutando de su estrechez y del gemido que el menor ahogó al pegar la cara al colchón. Con ese nuevo ángulo, Rick pudo penetrarlo más profundamente sosteniéndose de sus caderas y jadeó al sentir su cálido y suave interior casi tragándolo hasta que los suaves glúteos del menor chocaron contra el opuesto perfecto que era su abdomen áspero. Morty se aferraba a las sábanas y mascullaba algo ininteligible al retorcerse un poco en busca de movimiento que apaciguara su dolor.  
— R-ri… ¡agh! Por favor…  
— ¿Por favor qué? —preguntó acariciando su trasero mientras empujaba tan solo un poco más para asegurarse de que había llegado lo más profundo que podía llegar y enterrando los dedos en su piel sonrojada.  
— P-por favor… f-folláme, Rick… —susurró mirándolo por encima del hombro con el rostro rojo y algo de saliva corriendo de las comisuras de su boca al no poder dejar de jadear, quién sabe si por el dolor o si por la excitación. No parecía recordar la condición de anonimato, pero Rick lo había educado para decir “por favor” y “gracias”, así que no lo hizo esperar y comenzó a embestir con un ritmo moderado pero constante, siempre sujetando sus caderas. 

Los gemidos de Morty eran música para sus viejos oídos. Su timbre inocente y tembloroso no había cambiado mucho durante esos años, y seguía excitándolo tanto como la primera vez. Rick hincó los dedos en sus muslos y embistió con más fuerza, fracasando en contener sus propios jadeos que el placer le provocaba. El cuerpo del castaño era un enervante tan efectivo como cualquier otro de los estupefacientes que consumía, pues había logrado mantenerse sobrio durante algunas de sus escapadas que tenían el único propósito de fornicar. Simplemente Rick no podía cansarse de él, e improbable como podía ser, Morty no se cansaba de él.

— Tócate —ordenó con voz ronca sin dejar de moverse y azotó sus glúteos de los cuáles se aferró para aumentar la velocidad con la que entraba y salía de su suave interior, jadeando a coro con Morty que parecía estarse deshaciendo en gemidos entrecortados. Rick notó que el chico estaba volteando hacia la cámara, más bien distraído o angustiado, y no tuvo otra opción más que tirar suavemente de cabello rizado para que volviera a colocarse sobre cuatro patas. —No sabes la cantidad de pajas que me voy a hacer viendo esto —murmuró en su oído al tiempo que pasaba las manos por su pecho para enderezarlo sin sacar su miembro, que tocó un punto dulce dentro de su cuerpo con el nuevo ángulo que lo hizo vibrar de la cabeza a los pies. —Imagínalo y se bueno para mí, Morty.  
— S-sí, ab-buelo Rick… —respondió obedeciendo finalmente y masturbándose al ritmo acelerado que Rick le marcaba, subiendo y bajando por su miembro cada vez más aprisa, con gemidos más ruidosos y espasmos que vaticinaban otro orgasmo. Sería el quinto del día para Morty.  
Morty gritó cuando los afilados dientes del científico se clavaron en su cuello y a su vez, tiró de sus muslos hasta penetrarlo lo más profundamente que las leyes físicas de ese universo lo permitían. Eso le dio una idea, pero sería para otra ocasión y por ahora se concentró en prácticamente explorar sus entrañas cada vez que le daba una estocada.

— ¡Rick! ¡Rick, ah! ¡Ahhh...! ¡Rick, voy…!  
Parecía que Morty había fallado estrepitosamente en su misión de no gritar su nombre y esto solo podía hacerlo sonreír perversamente. Dejó el pobre cuello de Morty un momento para mirar por encima de su hombro hacia la pantalla de la cámara; efectivamente, en ella sólo estaban sus cuerpos húmedos de rodillas uno contra otro, fornicando como animales o incluso peor, considerando la perversa naturaleza de su relación. Rick no aguantó más; apoyó la frente en la espalda de Morty y sujetando sus hombros con fuerza se corrió dentro de su cuerpo gimiendo entrecortadamente. A su vez, el adolescente también estaba viniéndose abundantemente sobre sus manos entre espasmos y gritos ininteligibles de placer en el momento que el mayor derramaba los últimos chorros de esperma dentro su cuerpo.

—…R-rick… Rick, oh cielos… —jadeó perdiendo toda fuerza en los músculos y se habría desplomado de no ser porque el científico no había soltado sus hombros. Rick tuvo que esforzarse por mantener el equilibrio y cuidadosamente acomodó al otro sobre un lado de la cama al tiempo que salía de su interior de una manera un poco dolorosa para ambos. Inmediatamente se dejó caer a su lado y rodó sobre sí mismo para poder abrazarlo por la cintura; apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos entre el cansancio y la ebriedad. —Rick… Rick… l-la cámara… —murmuró Morty girando un poco dentro de sus brazos para verlo de frente, encontrándose con que se había quedado dormido.

Morty suspiró pasando los dedos entre los mechones totalmente canos del viejo y se deslizó con cautela fuera de su abrazo sin despertarlo. Rick se quejó un poco tanteando el espacio vacío sin abrir los ojos y el chico acarició su mano áspera para tranquilizarlo. Surtió efecto y el chico saltó fuera de la cama para caminar fuera del rango de visión de la videocámara y, tras rebuscar un poco en los botones, la apagó y regresó al cálido lecho al lado de Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer trabajo que termino en AÑOS. AÑOOOOOS... creo que casi una década. Sean amables conmigo y pidan sus parejas en los comentarios. Próximamente: Miami Sex Tape.


End file.
